Final Fantasy: Prayers and Promises
by FoolofTarot
Summary: When Prayers turn to promises, even Fate will turn it's head. Zachary found himself on Grand Pulse, and soon meets the Fal'Cie, Titan. Taking on the mantle, he then finds himself running with Lightning and the gang, with Gadot and Serah right with them. Things are no longer as they were in the game, and Zach want's to know. Rated M for Future chapters, OCxGadot


_** Before I found myself in this world I once played as a Videogame, I had led a normal life. I lived with my parents until I hit my 20th birthday. Now I'm 24 and live in a small town. Before the 6 defiers came, I Had found my way to the past of pulse, 500 years in the past, and the War of Transgression had past. But, That is not the beginning. Here is how my life has spiralled out of control. **_

_Chapter 1: A Titan that dreams of an end___

While most people just play a game and Discard it, I Don't. I love playing my Videogames, despite being 24. It is something that makes you forget your own troubles. Here I sat, playing my second playthrough of Lightning Returns, Final Fantasy 13, when I had a sudden inspiration to play the First of the Series again, to rekindle my love for the series. I was on my feet, changing out the disk.

Oh yeah, Introductions. My name is Zachary Smith. I'm 24 years old, Videogamer and Bodybuilder. Yeah, I love working out, Playing videogames gave me an inspiration to have at it, as James Vega said 'If I had my way, I would have kicked myself out years ago." I was built pretty well, barely at Vega's extent, but maybe at three fourths of the way. Buzzcut black hair, a few Piercings. I looked like a badass, well, discounting for my high optimism and my 'Good Samartian' personality. I could get pissed of badly, sure, but I help people when they need it. Bright amber eyes flashing like gold in the sun, I was short of handsome I guess. Another quality I had, which defies Feminine Logic some how, was that I don't walk in a straight line. Yeah, bad reference, but I'm gay, and I'm proud to call myself that. I love to sleep in jeans, and wear a lot of muscle shirts, so sue me, but I try and look good doing it. I love Final Fantasy and Mass Effect. All in all, I'm not normal.

Suddenly, my thoughts broke when 'Promises' Started ringing from my TV. That wasn't the starting Credits. I looked up to my screen to see it blank, except for words that I only knew were not right 'Thirteen bells, Thirteen marks, the one who defies even human logic will find his way into a new beginning' the room flashed violently with white as orange energy like the Time effect from 13-2 was. Soon I found myself drifting to darkness as I was ripped asunder from my own world. Last thoughts conveying surprise I had one last thought 'This is Fucked up' before darkness overtook my mind.

My thoughts blurred as I came to, my brain snapped into life as I heard a very familiar voice crack into existince "OH! He's awake! Fang, come over here and help me sit him up, he looks pretty exausted still." a feminine, though strong willed voice said. My eyes were blocked by a wet cloth, so I only had suspicions. The room was slightly cold, but there was a thick blanket over me, I felt fur, real quality fur. The cloth was taken off, and I winced as my now open eyes hit a blinding light of the sun. Momentarily blinded by pain I grunted.

"Well, looks like he's as normal as they come, but be careful 'Nille, he could be trouble. The elders have exited the Vestige, Anima wants to speak to him, somehow, that Fal'Cie was aware of this guy. Come one Sleepy head, your popular on your first day, Happy?" There was no mistaking my predicament. Fal'Cie, Elders, the Vestige. I wansn't going to be near the Hanging Edge, I'm on Pulse, in the Past, Fuck.

I sat up and groaned Helped to my feet by the Huntress "Well, you seem like a bad morning person. Come with us, wait, scratch that, I'm the one supporting your overly muscled ass, I say for compensation, you come along" The woman with a stern face and wearing a blue Sari said, smirking. Fang was always such a sarcastic person, I never expected her to really be like that. My bad luck. Vanille didn't seem so overexaggerated though. She seemed more confident in herself. A hidden strength shown only by those Forest green eyes. She smiled and waved as I was taken on a walk through the Village of Oerba. I must be having some sick dream.

We made it to the Vestige ok, and Light shined around it, and when it faded we were in the central chamber. the dome like structere parted to give way to the crystal headed Fal'Cie "Ah, I feel the energy of this one" The robot said, the crystal shining "In the next day, if you so desire, you will be sent to the Faultwarrens, where Titan wishes to see someone of your... specific requirements. Although I disapprove if his choice, I won't stop him. What say you? I wouldn't think of declining if it were myself a human. The godess Etro really has outdone herself with her gift to you, the Godess has smiled on you, Titan would take good care of you" Anima said.

Anima, the martyr that gave himelf to death to challenge the 6 defiers, Challenging them with their brands and a Focus of Ragnarok and Serah's words to save Cocoon. I knew that The games never talked about the views of the other fal'cie, but that's what I believed. Titan huh? Honestly at this point I know I should decline, but something nags me on to accept. I nod and the head of the Fal'Cie nods back, before I find myself with Fang and Vanille in their house. Bakhti the robot was in a corner, powered down. He flared back to like and his scope like eyes came out before he started roaming around. Vanille broke the silence.

"So.. what is your name? Mine is Oerba Dia Vanille, Call my Vanille. This is Oerba Yun Fang" She said. Fang was just studying me, not caring that Vanille was introducing her to me. Vanille was cheery and excited. I smiled, Accepting my fate in this world, Hey, when life gives you lemons, you don't make Limeade, that's for sure, Lemonade is what.

"Zachary Smith. Nice to meet you both." And we talked the day away.

The faultwarrens, home to the Biogenitor, Titan. Here I was, given a weapon of my choice and sent there. I chose a binding rod, oddly enough. Vanille smiled and said I chose wisely. Now Here I stand, a folded rod on my waist, infront of a looming Fal'Cie. Anima made no hint that I was in for something bad, so I decided that I was in no danger. Titan, in all his glory, was breathtaking. "You are the one I have been seeking for a long time" Suddenly the form started to disappear in a white light, and a very large human figure was standing infront of me. Titan can take a Human form too, to my shocked face. He smiled "I have been searching for you, or someone like you. I'll be damned, My name is Titan." I said my name to him. He was a wall of muscle, easily taller than my 6'4 height. He had no hair on his head, and his face was hardened, even with the kind gaze he was giving off. For someone who as Fang says "Chews up monsters, and spits new one's out" He didn't come off as evil or intimidating.

"Zachary huh? Nice name, has a backbone to it. Now, the reason I have asked you here, is I wish for you to become my Sucessor. Not all Fal'Cie look for the Maker. The Whole land of Pulse is my children. Humans my brothers and Sisters. I weed out the strong, yes, but Even monsters dream of an end. I want to give my power to you. Etro, when the humans came from here blood, gave two gifts to us, and that is our ability to transfer our force into a human, and some of us have the gift of a Soul. I asked her for one, many a day ago, and here you are. Will you accept? if you do, you will be sealed in crystal for 500 years, slowly gaining my power, no matter how far I am from you. I will still be at full strength, but I will have copied my energy into you. You'll have the power of a Fal'Cie, but I can't say you'll be as skilled as us" He asked. His irises were pure black, but he wasn't hiding a thing.

"Why?" Was the only thing I could ask, he smiled sadly and opened his mouth.

"While mortals dream of life, Many of us Immortals by time dream of Death, and end of this eternal Cycle." and that's when I nodded, he held out his hand, and I Shook it, Power coursed through me as I felt myself drifing "Now, sleep, Zachary Smith, and no matter what you wake to, live, I Will see you again" With that i drifted.

I woke up in the streets of the Hanging edge, away from a group of Pantherons. I saw their shadows moving about. I silently checked myself, finding a circular tatoo across my chest, filled with thirteen sigils I knew so well, the Final fantasy 12 Esper Sigils. Each were greyed out, apposing from the circle that molded itself into a clock. although no numbers were set up, nor hands to tell time, The sigils made the Valhalla's thirteen points of time. In the middle was what looked like a twisted verion of a Brand, but it was different, it was circular. The eye was open already. Going to stand up, I felt something odd. there were three folded objects of the same shape and mass. They looked like gigantic fold up throwing stars, which I guess they were. Each were thin, but so hardened that it would not break easily. a new weapon and a sheath, courtesy of Titan probably. I stood up, putting them into the three slots of the sheath, was centered in my lower back, bit would'nt impare running. I ran out of the space, jumping up over some boxes that had hidden me from view. I was on Snow's path, definently. The Panterons attacked, I drew one of the folded objects, and flicked it, it spiralled out into a four pronged star, spinning the bars int the hole, I could use it as a weapon at close range, which I did, slicing a pantheron's head clean off before I threw it, it skewered the other two. It returned to me, catching it, and winching, I needed Gloves. I folded it up and set it back in.

"Impressive Kid" A voice said, I turned to so Snow Villers smiling. Gadot and Lebreau stood near him, observing me "So, who's the new hero in town?" He asked "Also, digging the tat on you, you look badass with only some of it showing on your chest" He laughed and I smiled a bit. So now I was officially a part of this Universe, Fuck me sideways. Inside my mind, I could feel the brand like tatoo on my chest pulse, Instead of seeing it, i felt my own Crystiarium. I had access to all the roles off the bat, wow. And the biggest shocker, was two more roles. I saw what looked like a Beast Tamer and a Blue mage role, both fitting for Titan's status. I smiled, although Snow looked at me funny "what's so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone that isn't a PSICOM soldier since this started, glad to see a resistance. Mind if I tag along?" Snow nodded and we set off towards the what I knew was going to be the Behemoth fight, then to the Cycles, and Finally Hope and Vanille. I was going to tag with them, Hope needed something. I also noticed a sad glint in Snow's eyes. Something was bothering him. Most likely Nora. "You look Troubled? What's wrong?" I asked, "Oh yeah, My name is Zachary Smith" I said.

Snow sighed "That easy huh? Someone died who shouldn't have. She told me to bring him home, but I don't know who. I plan to find out after I get my Fiance off the Vestige, she's a L'Cie right now, but we will get her back. Oh yeah, I saw that wince, here, take these" He pulled out a spare pair of gloves, and I accepted them. I thanked him and we set off towards the Beta Behemoth.

He came up and I drew out my weapon, each were different, but this one I used before was an elegent purple with sickle shaped blades, amazing for a boomerang effect. I didn't unfold it, it was capable of a folded use, as seen by how I was using it as a sword now. We charged the behemoth as the other two started shooting, me and snow, I swiped at his snout, Snow vaulted onto my weapon and I sent him up in the air, he let a grenade down and blasted the Behemoth badly, and he came down to strike the behemoth down, He crushed it's head as it had sood on it's legs. the blade dropped, falling haplessly to the floor and spearing into the ground. No wonder his move was Sovereign Fist, he had some power with AMP tech. Suddenly, the name for this particualar weapon came in my head, Nightshade. I sheathed Nightshade and we were at the Velocycles, dispatching a few guards and preceeding to get onto the Cycles and heading off.

We came to a stop and we were with the group. Snow was giving a speech before heading off, to the dismay of two people. Vanille and Hope came up. Vanille, looked shock to see me, but hid it when she talked to Hope "It's ok, we'll follow him" She said. and when no one was looking headed for the cycle. Gadot noticed them and charged after them. I ran and grabbed his arm before hopping on, sendind him into my lap as we flew "OH!" Vanille said surprised.

Gadot looked at me "What's the big idea?" He asked me.

"Hey, you were going to deny them something, Why not stick with them, we can keep them safe" I said. He grumbled but didn't deny this "Plus, looks like they really need to talk to Snow"

Hope thanked me and we flew faster towards the Vestige. Honestly I loved Gadot, always have since the first game. We soon arrived, only to crash down. Me and Gadot were sent flying as Hope and Vanille landed near it. I was lying against a wall with Gadot ontop of me. He blushed and jumped off quickly "Sorry" he said, and helped me up, I assured him that it was ok. Vanille and Hope came up, Vanille cheered as she found something and climbed a pillar to pull out a Binding Rod. She jumped off and gave it a few practice swings and nodded, pleased with it's balance.

"So why do you want to talk to Snow hmm?" Gadot asked

"He let my mother die... He let her fall to her death" Hope answered.

"Wait... your the one she was talking about?" He asked, saddened.

"What do you mean?!" He asked, suddenly freaked out "What do you know?"

"Snow was trying pull her up, but he was loosing his footing. She told him to get you home before going limp in his had, making him loose his grip so both of them didn't fall to their death. He's tearing himself up inside trying to find some way to fix it... All that Hero talk is a wall from his feelings." Gadot said, even if he took the advice Snow told him to ease the man's heart.

Hope let the tears flow "She did that?... Mom..." He said, Vanille went to comfort him and he thanked her. "But now that I know, I still need to talk to him. I was afraid before because I thought he deliberatly let my mother die, but now that I know she put someone else before her, I at least need to make sure he pulls his weight with his promises" He said.

"Well, I'm with you guys now, The Memebers of NORA must have fled now that they have the Purge survivors." That name made Hope flinch.

"Nora was my mother's name.." he said. Gadot blinked.

"That's a weird, but we need to find his Stubborness" Hope laughed at that and everything was fine. Gadot looked at his gun "This isn't going to do much..." He said and tossed it aside, which surprised me. I wasn't paying much attention before but he was sporting a backpack, which he pulled open and pulled out what looked like a compact weapon, it had a handle and he swung out, and it folded out into a large greatsword. The blade was silver in color, but with black marks trailing around into Gadot's own tatoo. There were holes allthroughout the weapon, meaning it probably had transforming capabilites like Serah's bowsword, Sazh's guns, or Lightning's gunblade.

Vanille gasped "What's that?" She asked. He smiled and flipped it, it formed into a shield. It was trianglular in shape as the blade hade unravled itself into a shield.

"It's called Templar, or a Bladeshield. He grabbed the handle and pulled out a secondary weapon, it unfolded into a thin rapier "It has two weapon modes" That was pretty awesome as he sheathed the rapier, and we proceeded on. that's when the pantherons popped up.

Before anyone did anything a sound of whistling came out of nowhere as wires tied around the whole entirety of the pack "Oh no you don't you bunch of Meanies" Vanille said, obviously tugging with the beasties from escaping her iron hold on them. Hope pulled out his airwing and threw it, it spun and slammed into one, denting it's armor as the Boomerang made a return course.

Gadot went into Greatsword mode and decapitated one. My own Nightshade spinning through the air as I threw it as it went in the air and decended and impaled the last one. Vanille withdrew here wires and put it away with a flick of her arm "Ok, on to exploring" she said. She was one scary woman if she so desired, Gadot's face proved that as I sheathed nightshade after retrieving it. Finding that I could access my libra, which would come in handy. I will have to thank Titan one thousand times over in the end.

Hearing Snow's line about a hero coming, Hope became determined as we acended on a platform towards the enevitable Serah encounter.

We found Snow with no problems, the four of us being more enough for all the beasts. We found a few Ghouls around him as he was fighting them off. We went to help him out, I spun with Nightshade's sickle mode and sliced one up badly that it disappated, a tear falling to the ground, crystalized. I slammed my fist into one's mark, noticing that it flew quite a far distance away. Enhanced strength. Hehe, Titan wasn't kidding about his gift to me. After all was said and done with Snow protested us being here before Hope cut in.

"Snow." He said that one word.

Snow looked at him, surprised to find such a young person here "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name... Is Hope Estiem, Nora Estiem is my mother, she gave her life for you to live, is that right?" Snow's bravado broke, and he looked sad and cringed.

"Your the one she talked about right? I'm so sorry I couldn't save her. I tried my best, but I will take any punishment that is necessary"

"Honestly, at first I wanted you to die." Hope said, making Snow bow his head "Now I know that it was my mom's way of keeping me safe, even if she couldn't do it, but now that we're here, let us see this through to the end, on the way here, Gadot told us why you were here. Honestly I spent my whole life thinking L'Cie were evil, but Zach scolded me, Telling me that a forced mark means nothing about a person's character." Vanille lowered her head ever so slightly, no one noticed this action, except me. She has had it rough.

Snow went on his knees "After I save Serah, I'll take you home." Hope nodded and we preceeded, to find Serah lying on the ground "Serah!" Snow said, running for the girl. Lightning and Sazh were here also. Lightning looked at nightshade and frowned.

"What are you doing with that prototype?" She asked, surprise laced in here monotone voice "Those were not released to the public, they require a bit more finess than a Gunblade, for they require way more than a boomerang. Where did you get that?" She shook her head.

"Sis? Snow?" A voice said. Said people ran towards Serah, now sitting up "God, I fell when the Vestige shook." Shockingly, and to everyone's surprise, Serah stood, and picked up something that was skidded near the edge. a Starseeker bowsword, but it wasn't a mog version, it was an elegant purple that twisted into a crecent. It was beautiful. She used a cord and strapped it onto her back "Damn. I was out for awhile, but why are you all here?" She asked.

This just broke Canon really badly, I thought. Serah should have told us to save Cocoon and turned to crystal. Snow and Serah kissed, and Serah hugged lightning, hard. "Sis! I can't believe you came. Come on, we need to..." An energy surrounded Serah, and she yelped as she was taken into anima's room, the gaping gateway stayed as it were. Snow and Lightning, in shock chased after it. We all headed with them.

Anima's throne illuminated. Serah was standing there unharmed "Sorry about that, Anima needed to speak to each of you. Anima wants to make you all L'Cie, but not for the reason's your thinking. Anima hid here after the War of Transgression, after a rumor that the Sanctum were going to sacrifice the people of Cocoon to summon the Maker. Anima unbeknowestly sent two L'Cie to deal with this, although they were manipulated and one became the Ragnarok, while the other, half changed, ran away. that is why the Shell of Cocoon is cracked. Anima wants you to defeat him, so that he can stop suffering. He fused himself with the Vestige so he could run off it's energy, but now it is almost depleted now that it's energy is almost gone, he is surely to shut down. He is a warrior, thus wants to die by the sword so to speak" She had tears flowing "Lightning, I'm sorry I freaked out when I first became a L'Cie, Anima just was lonely and branded me with no focus so that I would at least talk to him. Now that he knows about you, he wants to die with someone to continue his mission"

"Serah..." Lightning said. I drew Nightshade, Everyone, even Hope did as well "To die a warriors path instead of weakness. If that is his request then so be it" She drew her gunblade and the Manipulators came out, Anima would die fighting, even if he knew it was a loss.

The manipulators sent energy out, which was dodged. I sent Nightshade flying, it slammed into a manipulator, breaking the floating arm apart before returning, Catching it, I folded it and ran for Anima as lightning did as well. Both blades met sides of Anima's head "Goodbye Anima, May we meet again one day when the Maker makes his appearance without bloodshed"

"Thank you all, Please fight where I could not" The world had slowed when this was said, and it resumed normally, the crystal smashed with a flash. Anima did not scream as he died, but the flash was his last wish as he marked and re installed focuses.

Bells chimed as the a beam shot into a floating crystal, Pulse, the God of the World below, appeared, made of bells and machinery. HE sent strands of energy at everyone but me. Rapping around them, before shooting brighter strands at the others. stabbing them in there Mark areas, Gadot's was on his neck. They all faded from this plane, Pulse turned to me "It is your job to keep them all safe, My father would not want bloodshed to summon him back. Now Go, my sister and I are always watching you closely." he moved his had dismissivly and I blinked, which woke me up, in the crystal ruins of Bresha. Groaning, I stood up.

This was something Complicated. We all checked over ourselves for injuries, finding none. I sighed, that was too weird. Things were different from the game. Way different. Serah and Lightning hugged again. Snow smiled. Sazh sighed, sitting on the ground. I wonder how we are going to get Dajh back. The kid needed to be rescued. Chocolina made an appearance now. The chick chirpped happily, knowing that it was alive to find Dajh.

"Ok so everyone, gather around. Introductions and talks need to take place." Snow said and we all did so. "So, L'Cie with a Focus, honestly, I didn't expect this, but we have to do it. L'Cie who fail turn to Cie'th and there is no going back" I wanted to protest, since I know otherwise, but 13-3 is a long way off. "We have to save Cocoon pretty much. We need to know where to start"

Some Ghasts appeared and I decided to use my own abilities now. Now, somehow my Crystiarium has nothing like the others. My abilites are somewhat different to an extent. I saw a lot of moves that were not in the game. I sent a blitz with my weapon, it spun with deadly efficiency. Breaking crystal on both ghasts. Snow sent a blizzard out and Hope shot an Aero. Sazh a fire, Vanille a water. Lightning sent a thunder. with a dying scream, the Ghasts fell and faded into light, freed of their burdens. Hope and Vanille highfived. Gadot and serah had sat that one out.

We started exploring, finding some treasure spheres everywhere. Snow activated his chip into one of those stations, activating Lenora's Garage, Macqui's store. Gadot pulled out an Omnikit, and we were set. Lack of money at the moment let us get on with the trail. I looked around and we reached the train, only for the Warmech to come at us, sending a volley of shards, snow used steelguard and provoke, giving everyone enhanced resistance. Vanille and hope started the healing. Ligthning and Gadot went, swords out to do the damage, as I throw Nightshade. catch it and sheathe it, since it had done no real damage. drawing a second one. it was white with silvert streakes in the form of swirling patterns. I called it Archangel, due to it's wing like blades. I threw Archangel, hard, It spun rapidly and shreded into the mech, tearing the metal of the mech... Much to my surprise, it had something to the Armor breaker ability. it came back to me and I sheathed it, going back to Nightshade, which had no real ability. I summoned a strong gale as I sent an aero spell towards the mech, blasting it off the train as it fell apart before our eyes. Now that it was gone, I sighed in relief. I hated that thing. Soon lightning activated the gun, blasting a hole into the ruins.

We continued through to Bresha, fighting through the Alpha Behemoth. It was a harsh fight, but we perservered. Now we were at the one place that served as an annoying point, the Vile Peaks. We had escaped the PSICOM squad and now it was time to see if we split up. We were around basecamp, planning out our next move. After a long discussion, we decided on Palumpolum, Hope's home. We would have to Cross the Gapra Whitewood though. Sazh and Vanille seemed of actually doing this thing, we weren't in the dark this time. Hope wanted to see his father again. Gadot was helping out the people in the way he could. He let the rest of NORA know what had happened and their plan. Bodum was in chaos, so everyone there was stuck there, leaving the L'Cie with no backup for awhile.

Sazh and Hope figured they could ward the camp with protect spells, keeping everything out. Lightning was telling me about my weapons, which unnamed at the time, were an untested prototypes that took a diffrent skill besides a gunblade to handle. An even quicker wrist and a good coordination since you could easily slice yourself. It was also the largest prototype in development, now that gunblade templates were finished. We all packed up, and were heading to sleep.

Sighing, I let myself fall asleep, the first day of 13 then the rest of my life. Honestly, I expect things will be out of my knowlege now. Gadot was lying right next to me "You know, your pretty good with that weapon" He said. I smiled at that, but before anything else, Gadot was asleep already.

Honestly, I was depleted as well, who knew even with L'Cie stamina, just the Bresha area was enough to fully tire yourself out. I turned to sleep, when two arms slipped between mine and hugged me from the waist. Seeing the build on them, I knew that Gadot had done it. I smiled lightly, as the fire Lightning had set up burned steadily. I wouldn't have guessed this. Things are so different, I couldn't guess what could happen next. I met the arms with one of my own, before falling asleep, hearing the steady breathing of Gadot, already asleep, behind me.


End file.
